


Getting To Know You

by lielabell



Series: Rough and Tumbl'd [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Not!Fic, Rimming, Sounding, Threesome, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, sexual headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they kiss it’s heat and anger and frustration and <i>Oh my god, why don’t you ever just shut up!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: For the sexual headcanons thing, I think it has to be asked. Sterek. :)

**What was their first kiss like:** The first time they kiss it’s heat and anger and frustration and _Oh my god, why don’t you ever just shut up!_ There’s teeth and too much tongue and Derek’s hands fisted in the rats nest of Stiles’s hair while he moans, just like Derek always knew he would. They kiss until their lips hurt from it, until Derek’s jaw is sore and Stiles’s skin has gone pink with beard burn. They kiss until the anger has worked itself into something different, something more. And when they pull apart, they hover in each others space, not wanting the moment to end.

 **Where were they their first time having sex:** They have sex for the first time on Stiles’s too small dorm room bed, jeans pushed down around their thighs, rutting against each other with the desperation only months of separation can bring. Stiles is babbling about the heat of Derek’s body— the heaviness of it pressing him down into the mattress— and Derek’s got his face buried in the crook of Stiles’s neck, breathing in the scent of him and struggling with all he is not to bite.

 

 **Who’s louder:** You would think it would be Stiles, because Stiles never shuts up, but it’s Derek. Derek pleads and begs and moans. Derek arches his whole body up into it, his head tossed back as he keens. And Stiles… well… Stiles just murmurs softly in his ear, telling him how good he’s being, how perfect he feels, and Derek bucks against him and howls for more.

 **Who wakes up first:** Stiles. Stiles bounds out of bed in the morning like he was never a sleep deprived teen. He sings in the shower, whistles as he drys and gets dressed, and then rushes downstairs to start the coffee, the scent of which will lure Derek out of their bed, grumpy and sullen even as he gives Stiles a good morning kiss. 

**Favorite form of foreplay:** Rimming. Stiles can’t get enough of the way Derek, who is always fairly vocal, just looses it when Stiles’s tongue is in his ass. He tied him down once, with special werewolf resistant rope, and sucked and nibbled and licked at Derek’s hole until his lips were numb and Derek’s stomach was fairly coated in slick mass of come.

 **Who performs/receives oral more often:** As obsessed as Stiles is with Derek’s ass, he’s got nothing on Derek’s love of Stiles’s dick. If Derek could, he would spend all of his free time touching and licking and nuzzling at Stiles’s dick and balls. He likes to lisp at the head, to tease the slit with his tongue. He runs his lips down the side, pressing soft kisses just to say hello. Stiles, for his part, doesn’t object in the slightest and has no problem whatsoever having round one end with him coming down Derek’s throat. Especially not when that means he can use the whole of his refractory period returning the favor with his face buried in Derek’s ass. 

**Who tries new things more often:** Stiles. It’s just in his nature to want to hunt out new things, to experiment a little. Not that what they have from the get go isn’t amazing, it really, really is, but that doesn’t mean that Stiles is just going to let things alone. Oh no, he’s going to get lost looking things up on the internet and then Derek is going to come home and find Stiles experimenting with a new vibrator or carefully washing a set of sounds or smiling coyly in nothing but a lacy nightie and thong.

 **If they had to choose a third+ person to include who would they include:** They talk about it a lot, having a third person in bed with them. It’s not something either of them actually want to have happen, both are far too jealous to ever be able to share, but they both really get off on the idea of someone else watching. They don’t have anyone in mind, just the vague idea of what it would be like to have a pair of breasts to play with or a slick cunt to slide into or another fat dick for Stiles to choke on or to slide in alongside Stiles in Derek’s ass.


End file.
